


Even Through Disaster

by RiaDee



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Protective Avengers, Protective Steve Rogers, Science Bros - Jane/Bruce/Tony, Steve and Tony have a love/hate relationship, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Where Howard adopted Steve, Where Tony and Steve end up adopting everyone as family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 00:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1569134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiaDee/pseuds/RiaDee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy finds herself evicted from her apartment, with no where to go. She's alone. But after a  chance meeting in the mess hall with the big hotshot crew on campus, she finds herself a home and family she didn't know how badly she needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even Through Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> I have recently fell in love with Clint and Darcy. I don't know why, but I just love the idea of the two of them together. So, I got this idea, when I was searching through fics - since there aren't enough College Au. Thus, this idea popped into my head. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. It will be a slow build and I hope to bring other character from the Marvel universe into the mix as the story progresses. 
> 
> It's kind of slow built. For this I am sorry. And the first chapter is kind of sad. I'm sorry that there isn't much of the Avengers yet, but I felt like it had to just be Darcy in this first chapter. I need to set the mood for what I wanted. 
> 
> The title of the fic is from Alicia Keys song "It's On Again."

Truth is she should have seen it coming. Darcy just had hoped it wouldn’t have happened this soon. She just wished that all the money hadn’t gone to waste or that she could have done something more. She didn’t know what, but she could have done something. She could have fought harder, kicked and screamed until they listened to her. Until she got them to do something, - got them to do anything, - instead of admitting defeat. Now, she just sits with her back against the hard stone. The coolness was to calming her, as she battled with the struggle inside of herself, her gaze starring down at the letter. It was from her grandmother. Her last gift to her. There was a lost look in her eyes, as her gaze adverted from the paper before her to the setting sun.

“What am I going to do, Grams?” Her voice was shaky, the only sound being audible in the empty cemetery. It took all she had for Darcy to blink away the tears. It wasn’t a time to cry and honestly, she had done enough of that in the past few days for a lifetime.

When her grandmother had first told she had been sick, Darcy had been struck with shock. She couldn’t overcome that feeling of dread that was in the pit of her stomach or the look on the doctor’s face when they told it was too late for treatment. However, it wasn’t as bad as the look of pity on the doctor’s face when he said she only had a couple weeks to live. The news had struck her so suddenly that she had yelled and screamed at her grandmother for not telling her sooner. Darcy knew they could have done something, anything. But there was nothing that could be done. The cancer was too far progressed for treatment. Darcy knew it was a wonder that her grandmother had made it that long. But it was too late now. She was gone. Darcy was alone.

Her gaze drifted back down to the paper in her hands. The letter was gift, but it didn’t help her current problem. It didn’t help that she had no place to call home. The money had dwindled to nothing. Everything that had been in their saves went to the hospital bills and the rest went to the funeral. It didn’t help that they had already been behind on payments. Darcy knew that after the last excuse, the landlord wasn’t going to listen to reason. It didn’t matter that this time she was actually telling him the truth or that her grandmother had passed away. All he really cared about was the money, money that she didn’t have.  Darcy was just glad that she was able to give her grandmother a kickass funeral. It hadn’t been anything special, but it was something that she would have liked.

“What am I going to do?” Her voice rang out again. She cringed at the sound of her it. It was small and meek; nothing like her sarcastic, sassy self. Darcy sighed, once more. She needed to get a hold of herself. She could do this. It wasn’t like someone was going to answer. Honestly, she didn’t expect an answer, but it made her feel better. Talking to the empty space and watching the sun go down, as she sat with her grandmother – in a sense. It made her feel not so alone.

Darcy sighed, closing her eyes, as she rested her head on the stone. Her grandmother words echoing through her, like rapid fire.

_My sweet Darcy,_

_I don’t know where you are or where exactly you’re reading this, but I want you to know that there was nothing you could have done. Everything that has happened, it has happened the way it was supposed to. Sweetie, I know you. I know that you’re going through everything in your mind, trying to grasp it somehow, but you can’t. Death is a part of life. It’s something that can’t be changed no matter how much we want it too._

_I want you to know how much I love you. You were here for me, like the wonderful granddaughter you are. And for that I will always be grateful. I couldn’t have lived past your father’s death or past the loneliness that grown in my heart, if you hadn’t been there. It was you and me against the world, kiddo. I know that everything that has happen is going to hit you hard, but Darcy, you will make it through. I promise you that. It will be hard, but time is a magical thing. It heals wounds that no one thought possible, as long as you let it._

_Now, I need you to listen to me. You don’t have me too look after anymore, so you can grow. You won’t have to stand still and be trapped. I know you never saw it that way, but that’s what was. You were trapped. You grew up too fast and never got the chance to be a kid. Now is your time to shine._

_Promise me something, Darcy. Promise me you won’t stop living. Don’t be like me. Don’t forget to smile and live and be free. Do me a favor, make something of yourself. Finish your degree. Do something you love. Be yourself. Be brave and strong. Find love and accept it. Don’t be scared, baby girl. I know you are, but I know you can do it._

_I know it won’t be easy. And it will hurt for a long time, but you’re strong baby girl. I know you will make it through this. Promise me, you’ll live your life._

_Love,_ _Grandma_

“I promise, Grams.” In that moment, Darcy was thankful that her grandmother had written that letter. It gave her hope. It gave her a chance to realize she had something to live for, even if she didn’t know what it was at the moment. She was always desperately glad she had made her apply for scholarships. Otherwise, she wouldn’t be finishing school and she knew her job as a waitress wasn’t going to cover tuition. Or the apartment. Now, she just needed to figure out where to go. It wasn’t like she had made many friends the first semester. Maybe she could just stay here. It wasn’t like the ground was that hard. Plus, she could always shower in the gym at school.

A cough interrupted her thoughts, causing her to jump slightly. Her hand automatically went to her teaser in the pocket of her messenger bag, not the best place for the device. Blinking, Darcy realized it had grown dark and there was an officer standing in front of her. “Can I help you, officer?” She asked, blinking up at him, her eyes adjusting to the darkness.

“Miss, cemetery is off limits after the sundown. I’m afraid I’m going to have to ask you to leave.” He said, flicking the light over her. Darcy raised an eyebrow, up at him, placing the letter in her pocket. Well, there went her bright idea about living in the cemetery for her the rest of her college days. She gave him a quick nod, not moving from her position on the ground. The officer flicked the light at her again, giving another annoyed cough.

“Yeah, yeah, I get it. Not suppose to be here.” Darcy says, pulling herself off the ground. She reached for her messenger bag, pulling the keys out of the front pocket. “Geez, you’d think you would give a girl a chance to collect herself. Some gentleman,” she mutters, pressing her hand against the grave stone. Darcy passes a silent goodbye to her grandmother, before she makes her to her car. It’s nothing much. A run down piece of junk, but it somehow as become a home for her. Well, where else is she going to live since her apartment is now out of the question? It’s a good thing she slowly started moving the important things – pictures, necklaces, and other odd things, - into her car long before she got the eviction notice. Slowly, she gets into her car, before speeding off. Darcy knew it would take long for her to find a quite place to tucked her car into a fall into an uneasy sleep. She had perfected it the last couple of nights. Besides, she always slept with her teaser handy. 


End file.
